Stefani Germanotta
*Cynthia Germanotta *Natali Germanotta |animagus= |patronus= |boggart= |wand= |job=*Charms Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (pre 1975-?) |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff *Germanotta family }} Professor Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta was a half-blood witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. Some time after her graduation, Germanotta returned to Hogwarts and became the Charms Master. She is the Charms Professor at Hogwarts and is a member of the Order of the Elementals. Biography Early life Stefani Germanotta (born Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta) was born on March 28, 1967. She is the eldest child of Joseph "Joe" and Cynthia (née Bissett) Germanotta. She is mostly of Italian heritage with some French ancestry on her mother's side. She has a younger sister of six years, Natali. She studied magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, presumably after purchasing her wand from Ollivanders, and was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. After completing her Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests in her seventh year, Stefani graduated from Hogwarts. It is likely Stefani studied further into magic, becoming an accomplished wizard, masterful in spells, charms, and defensive magic, and becoming a fully-fledged and educated sorcerer before beginning her teaching career back at Hogwarts in 1990. Career at Hogwarts Early years Now back at her old school, Professor Flitwick took up the post of Charms Master. Her classroom was Classroom 2E, which was located in the Charms Corridor, on the third floor of the Training Grounds Tower. Professor Flitwick's teaching style was regarded as more "laid-back" than some other teachers at Hogwarts, such as Minerva McGonagall's or Severus Snape's. She, unlike others, allowed his students to play games during the lessons before the Christmas holidays, but she was not a bad teacher. She does not hand out many detentions or deduct points often, even for tardiness. Germanotta has a rich sense of humour and is always fair with his students, even those who are not in Hufflepuff. She does not discriminate against those of different backgrounds. She also encouraged students to experiment with their own magic and did not generally give detentions for slack work; instead she preferred to give students homework so they could catch up. The only punishment she did give was lines. Physical description Stefani Germanotta is 5' 1" (1.55 m), has naturally brown hair and her eyes are green. She has worn many wigs and a weft from Blonde to Teal across the years. Personality and traits Stefani Germanotta is something that is just her own. Before she tries to please everyone else she makes sure she is doing what she feels comfortable with and that it is something she loves. That realization that she needs to be happy before she can make anyone else happy is what has made her so successful. She is able to have millions of fans because she understands the fact that people need to find their happiness and run with it. Her different personality aspects have all come together to create this performer that is pushing boundaries and opening the minds of the population. She has the perfect balance in her personality to make her that creative performer she needs to be in order to stand and continue to lead the pack of her competition. Her way of thinking is so out of this world that it works for her. She is introducing so many different aspects of life that people are going crazy for it. Lady Gaga is the only one who has the right personality to make all of this happen. Magical abilities and skills Germanotta was a powerful and formidable wizard. *'Charms': As Charms Master, Germanotta was capable of effectively casting numerous charms and enchantments, ranging from conjuring simple decorations to the most advanced Shield Charms. She was also able to conjure a non-corporeal Patronus, which was a very advanced piece of magic and concrete evidence of superior magical ability. *'Non-verbal magic': Germanotta was also skilled in non-verbal magic. As non-verbal magic is very difficult, this testifies to her being a truly powerful wizard. *'Transfiguration': Germanotta was shown to be skilled in the Transfiguration branches of Conjuration and Vanishing, creating baubles from her wand to decorate the Christmas Trees and being able to vanish a Portable Swamp. *'Wandless magic': Germanotta was shown to be able to conjure blue flames without using her wand. This is yet another testament to her formidable magical skills, given that wandless magic was seen to be a feat that only wizards of the highest level were able to successfully accomplish. Category:British individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Hogwarts students Category:Charms Professors at Hogwarts Category:Females Category:Professors Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Witches Category:Germanotta family Category:LGBT Characters Category:Graduate Hogwarts students Category:Order of the Elementals Category:1967 births